Captive
by SpecialHell
Summary: AU, Tony/Gibbs pre-slash/first meet.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs. I need to speak to Mr. Caesar Garcia."

"I'm sorry, but Señor Garcia isn't accepting visitors."

Gibbs felt sorry for the maid; probably here illegally and definitely nervous of speaking to the police. He didn't want to make her feel threatened, so he tried his most charming smile. Taking off his ballcap, Gibbs ruffled his hair and looked around.

"Listen, I'm really sorry to bother you miss, but my boss sent me out here – he's not the friendliest of guys. If I go back and tell him I couldn't get any answers, it's my ass. Are you sure there's nobody I could talk to? It won't take a minute."

The maid still seemed reluctant, but Gibbs kept up his most sincere smile while she decided. Just when it seemed she was going to let him in, Gibbs heard another man's voice coming from the hallway.

"Sofia, who's at the door?"

Sofia turned to look at the man who called her. Gibbs saw her smile, and was surprised to note it was genuine. She began speaking softly in Spanish. Gibbs didn't understand, but the man obviously did. He said something that comforted her, and she left with the smile still in place. Mystery man opened the door wider and smiled at Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs, was it?"

"Yes," Gibbs answered, suspicious despite the man's good looks. He was about the same height at Gibbs, with light brown hair and startling green eyes. He smiled warmly at Gibbs; no hint of fear. "Who are you?"

"Forgive me. I'm Tony DiNozzo. It's nice to meet you." Tony put his hand out to be shaken, and Gibbs took it. He had time to note the softness in the younger man's hand. Tony probably hadn't done a day's hard work in his life.

Trying not to smirk, Gibbs pulled his hand back. "What's your relationship with Mr. Garcia?"

At this, Tony gave a wry smirk of his own. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Mr. DiNozzo, I don't have time for this," Gibbs almost growled. "I need to speak to Garcia regarding an open investigation. It can't wait."

"I'm sorry, what department do you work for?"

"NCIS."

This seemed to surprise Tony. Maybe he'd been expecting the FBI. Garcia was already under investigation for something Fornell didn't want to talk about, but was more than happy to use as ground to bitch about Gibbs' investigation.

"Come with me," Tony said and turned into the house. Gibbs followed along as Tony led him through to a study. Garcia was sitting at his desk, an armed guard to his right. He looked up when Tony walked in and scowled.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"This is Agent Gibbs from NCIS. He wants to talk to you."

"And you just let him in?" Garcia was standing now. For a moment Gibbs feared for Tony, but the young man stood his ground.

"If you didn't do anything, there's no reason to turn him away," Tony stated with an air of arrogance. Garcia looked about to explode with anger, but Tony started speaking in Spanish. Whatever he said made Garcia pause, and the next moment he was smiling towards Gibbs.

"What can I help you with, Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs took a photo out of his pocket and handed it to Garcia. "We're looking for this man. Lieutenant Charles Whitworth. Do you know him?"

"No. I can't say I've ever seen him before."

"What about your staff? Your… security?"

Garcia's eyes narrowed, but he dutifully showed it to the guard over his shoulder. "You know this man?"

"No."

Garcia handed the photo to Tony next. "How about you?"

Tony took the picture and looked at it. There was a shift in his eyes that made Gibbs pay attention, and his voice was quiet as he mumbled. "No."

Tony handed the picture back to Gibbs; who looked suspiciously around the room for a moment before putting the photo back in his pocket. "Thank you for your time."

"I'll walk you out," Tony offered.

"No," Gibbs shook his head. "I can find my own way."

Gibbs turned and headed out, overhearing one final sentence in Spanish.

"No debería haber tocado lo que es mío."

(~*~)

As soon as he was off the Garcia property, Gibbs put a call into the lab.

"Abby, I need you to run down a name for me. Tony DiNozzo. I wanna know everything." Gibbs listened to Abby as she rambled about how weird it was for an Italian to be hanging out with Cubans. He let her run out of steam before adding. "How's your Spanish?"


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs walked into the lab, CafPow in hand, to the sound of blaring music. He hit the 'off' button as a matter of course, and Abby turned to grin at him.

"I have news!" Abby enthused as Gibbs passed her the drink.

"Am I gonna like this news?"

"Maybe not," Abby said, a small flicker of sadness crossing her features. "I think this DiNozzo might be in trouble."

"How so?"

"The only Anthony DiNozzo I could find is a businessman, and I use that term very loosely. Hinky dealings all over the place." Abby clacked a few keys and brought up a face.

"That's not him," Gibbs sighed.

"No, that is his father." Abby clacked again and a picture of Tony filled the screen. "Anthony DiNozzo Junior, commonly known as Tony, was disowned from the DiNozzo family at the age of fifteen."

"So how did he end up with Garcia?"

"That I can't answer, but I do know he's listed as a known associate in the FBI file. Entry is short, hints at a sexual relationship between the two."

"And why does this make you think he's in trouble?"

"That Spanish you asked me to translate? I made a call to the agency's translation service."

"And?"

"It means 'He shouldn't have touched what's mine.' You said Tony seemed nervous when he said he didn't know the Lieutenant, right? Maybe they were involved and Garcia found out."

"So he kills Whitworth, but Tony was completely unharmed when I saw him, why?"

"Tony might not have known, or Garcia was setting an example. Sometimes you don't have to lay a finger on someone to scare the hell out of them."

Gibbs nodded shortly; he didn't need to say anything to that. He stared up at the picture of Tony, green eyes staring back at him.

Abby stepped up next to him, bumping his shoulder with hers. "He's pretty, huh?"

Gibbs chuckled softly but didn't say anything. He folded his arms across his chest and continued to stare.

(~*~)

"What the hell are you doing, Gibbs?"

"I'm getting ready for a stakeout, Tobias. You're welcome to join me."

Fornell looked about ready to strangle Gibbs. "This is my case."

"And you can have the collar. My only concern is getting DiNozzo out alive."

At this, Fornell laughed. "Oh, wow, Jethro. After all this time, I never thought I'd see you smitten again."

Gibbs' glare was the only answer Fornell got, but it was enough. Still chuckling, Fornell shook his head.

"Call me the second you find something incriminating. And no fooling around on the job."

Gibbs didn't reply, but he couldn't hide the smile as Fornell strode out of the bullpen.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late, or early depending on which way you looked at it. 4am. Gibbs was barely keeping his eyes open. He was sitting in his car outside Garcia's place. The lights had gone off two hours ago, and honestly Gibbs didn't know what he was doing there. They had no surveillance equipment on the Garcia property. Gibbs just knew that, ever since he laid eyes on Tony, he had the urge to protect him.

Gibbs was so lost in thought, he actually jumped at the sound of someone knocking on his window. Flicking on the car's interior light, Gibbs saw Tony standing outside. Gibbs hastily pushed open the passenger door, beckoning Tony inside.

"What are you doing?" He asked as quietly as he could manage.

"I clocked your car earlier," Tony replied in an equally hushed tone. "Caesar didn't notice you. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"That I'm ok?!" Gibbs was incredulous. "I'm not the one whose boyfriend got offed by his…"

"Ok, first," Tony shot back, annoyed. "Charlie wasn't my boyfriend. We were friends. Caesar gets jealous. I told him there was nothing between us. Obviously he didn't listen."

"You didn't know he was dead?"

"Not until you showed me that picture. Charlie was in love with a woman he didn't think he could have; I'm stuck in a relationship I don't want, we had a lot in common."

Gibbs took a moment to look Tony over. The young man was in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a green sweater. Gibbs could tell he'd thrown the clothes on in a rush. It was then that Gibbs noticed something worrying.

"You're not wearing shoes," Gibbs mumbled. "What are you doing out here with no shoes?"

"I was in a rush, ok?" Tony was growing irritated. "Look, I don't have much time before he notices I'm gone. I can overlook a lot of bad things Caesar has done, but Charlie was my friend."

"Give me something," Gibbs said softly.

"Caesar's mother's maiden name. Mendez. He keeps a lot of business in that name. Tell whoever's in charge of the RICO case to check there."

"Thank you." Gibbs was writing it all down as he spoke.

"You're welcome," Tony reached for the door. He opened it before turning back. "Oh, and Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked up and Tony moved back into the car, kissing him. It was just a press, but it was enough.

Tony pulled back, grinning. "Been wanting to do that since I saw you."

With that, Tony was gone. Disappearing back into the darkness. Gibbs sat still for a moment, hand drifting unconsciously to his lips. With a shake of his head, Gibbs reached for his phone. Tobias was right; he was smitten. Gibbs dialled the familiar number and filled Fornell in on what had happened, conveniently leaving out the kiss.

(~*~)

Gibbs watched from a distance as Fornell hauled Garcia and his associates out of the house in cuffs. The FBI had found everything they needed, right where Tony said it would be. Everything fell like dominos, and it took only a week to get the arrest warrants. Gibbs straightened as Fornell headed towards him.

"Looks like you did it, Tobias."

"Don't be humble," Fornell smiled. "It doesn't suit you." They fell into a short silence, watching the scene unfold. When it seemed the FBI was done, Fornell got ready to head back. He stopped a few steps from Gibbs and smirked. "I left you a gift inside. Don't say I don't do anything for you."

When everyone was gone, Gibbs entered the house. He headed for the study; the only room with a light still on. Inside Tony was sitting on the sofa. He looked exhausted. Lost. Gibbs stepped in quietly, just watching for a while. When Tony finally looked up, he gave Gibbs a tired smile.

"So…" Gibbs started, surprisingly nervous. "I heard you might need a place to stay."

Tony laughed, and before Gibbs could fully enjoy the sound, his arms were filled with the younger man. They hugged tightly for a moment before Tony pulled back to look at Gibbs. "Do you believe in guardian angels?" Tony whispered.

"I'm starting to," Gibbs replied, placing a kiss on Tony's cheek. "Let's get outta here."

Tony made a soft sound in the back of his throat and nodded. Gibbs pulled away, smiling softly, and took Tony's hand.

The End.


End file.
